Skeleton in the Closet
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Mikoto is an antique collector and she has bought his boy an old closet. And they refuse to believe Sasuke when he says there's someone that lives there. "I have a skeleton in the closet… literally. And she wants to take me."


Hiya guys, here I am with another story and I am still working on my other one-shot that has to be betaread by my personal friend. Anyway, welcome to **Skeleton in the Closet** which is Horror-themed since we will be dealing with a succubus that can't get enough of a certain raven-haired teen, his friend's and his own issues… and a serial killer (Shocks!). The setting will be like Modern Japan and in a fictional city of Konoha where everything will happen. Main course is NaruSasu with a package of side pairings. And like in a restaurant… you got'ta wait for the food. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but its merchandise that I die for. Soon… just soon.

**Warnings: ** Ecchi and some phallus moments if you know what I mean. Some yaoi as well. ^^

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

**Summary: **Mikoto is an antique collector and she has bought his boy an old closet. And they refuse to believe Sasuke when he says there's someone that lives there. "I have a skeleton in the closet… literally. And she wants to take me."

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

_**Craving for some sex and skin, it lies awake inside the darkness… yearning for love and touch, he lies awake in his bed…**_

…

Thunders roar upon the sky as if drums that threaten the whole city of Konoha. The young raven-haired boy is lying awake at his bed… moments ago, his mother was beside him for a bedtime story. He shifts under the heavy covers and then he decides to sit up to go to the master bedroom to ask his parents to prepare food. He flips the covers off his fragile body and sits up like how he thought of. But there is something suspicious in his view, something amiss that he is yet to understand. The lock of the old and antique closet his mother bought for him starts to yank off on its own as he stares intently at it. The latch slides open and then the double doors slowly move in Sasuke's amazement. There seductively stands a woman in a short red dress… wearing a pair of bedroom eyes at the ten-year-old boy, "Good evening, baby. Can't you sleep?"

"Who are you?" The raven answers and then she walks towards him… so slow and seducing as she moves her hips from side to side, "Oh, right. You can call me Nana and I will do everything you want me to." She moans after her speech as she climbs the bed and leans closer to the boy, "So what do you think, baby?" The raven then wonders about things and then he speaks, "Everything?" She agrees with a sexy hum and then he smiles, "Can you help me with a sandwich? Mom and Dad are already asleep at this time." The woman's sexy smile drops as she frowns at the boy, "Are you serious?" He nods and then she sighs and then walks to the doorway, "Come along then." The boy gets off the bed and then leads the way as Nana rolls her eyes.

Just like her realizations, he's just too young to be interested in things that she wants to offer after all. Maybe in the next five years, he will be a bit interested… or maybe she should just have come for his brother whose five years older than him. She walks to the place where the boy is and then Nana asks is a rather bored tone, "So what's your name, boy? I want to hear it." The boy takes a knife from the shelf and then he reaches for the bread loaf, "Sasuke. My name is Sasuke, Nana-nee-san." The woman twitches and then she takes the loaf for the boy, "Oh, that's a very… fitting name. And please don't call me nee-san."

"Okay, Nana." He answers and then he keeps the knife in line with the loaf and then Nana takes a knife in exchange for a bread knife, "You're quite an obedient boy, aren't you, Sasuke?" He smiles and tries to slice the loaf on his own until he remembers that he should get something else first, "My parents taught me to be obedient." She shrugs her shoulders and watches the boy raid the fridge for anything to fill the sandwich with. He takes a bottle of jam and tries to open it as he reaches the table. She opens it up for him and then he goes to get a spreader, "But you know… you're amazingly cute. How many girlfriends do you want to have?"

"Girlfriends are demanding. I don't like them." She widens her eyes and then she laughs out, "Very well then, why don't I just wait for you to get a little older? I think you'll make a good boyfriend for me." He looks at her and then she kneels down and leaves a peck at his lips before disappearing in thin air, "Don't worry about the age, young man. I will be forever young." He drops the spreader at the floor and then he yells around the house, "Mom! Dad! There's a ghost in my room!"

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

It has been eight since Sasuke met Nana and it has been too long for him to even remember her face clearly. Almost every night, he watches the closet intently for her return and to finally prove that he wasn't dreaming back then. However, up until now, that was their first and last meeting. And in this very ordinary night, Sasuke is sitting at his bed with his back flattened against the headboard and the pillow at his lap. He is softly snoring for reading a book he always gets sleepy with. With his body left defenseless, the cold breeze kisses his exposed chest for there are open buttons of his button-up shirt. Soon after, strange burrowing marks the fluffy mattress of the bed and then the pillow slides off as something invisible seems to flatten itself against Sasuke's leg… going upwards to his waist.

"Uhm…" Sasuke groans in his sleep as the zipper of his pants starts to open… and something seems to be fishing inside his boxers. The raven stirs in the strange feeling and his sleepy eyes go down his body to check why things feel so cold down there. Soon, he watches his own dick move out his pants and gets straightened out like something is holding it. He freezes in the sudden flow of events and then he hears a woman chuckle, "How amusing. You seem to have a very dreamy body, Sasuke." He then shoots his hands to his shame and speaks with a blush, "Who's there?"

A thunder shoots from the skies just after lightning draws a white crooked line outside. The old closet begins to shake and Sasuke's precautionary chairs scoot away from the double doors. Sasuke's eyes widen as he watches in horror… the closet re-opening once more. And instead of a woman in a red dress, a skeleton lies plastered at the closet's wall, an event that made Sasuke gasps in terror. The jaws of the bones begin to rapidly move and then a pair of hands covers his eyes, "Hello, Sasuke. Missed me?" Sasuke then jerks away from the headboard and practically runs off to the door only to find it close, "Shit." He tries breaking the door and then a voice hums in her own sense of hurt, "Ouw. Why are you running away from me, Sasuke? It wounds me a lot." Sasuke then turns to her and gets speechless for the next seconds…

"N-Nana…?" He whispers as he sees her lying at his bed… naked and reading his crappy book. Her legs are even open which gives him a very wide view of whatever lies between. Her long blonde hair is also tied in pigtails which don't help in covering her big breasts the least. His eyes blink in disbelief and then she hums as she reads up some lines in the book, "What is this tasteless creation?" Sasuke stands there for the longest while with his feet as if planted on the floor. Nana looks at him and she smiles, "Why, Sasuke? Never seen a naked woman before?" The raven gulps in his terror and walks to her as he tries to regain his cold composure, "What are you doing in here?"

"Easy… I came back to take you with me…" She giggles and throws away the book as she stands up only to walk up to Sasuke, "Boyfriend." The raven backs off and holds out his hands as if warning her in coming closer, "Wait! What do you mean taking me with you? I don't want to go with you!" She walks nearer to hold Sasuke's wrists to make his hands touch her boobs, "Eh? We've talked about this long ago. Don't you remember?" Sasuke blushes and takes his hands back from groping Nana, "I-I don't remember agreeing with you or even hearing about it." Nana laughs out and holds up her hands at her side as if telling him to give up, "Why hesitate? You don't have anything else here in the world but me, right? That girl you like is extremely in love with your homeroom teacher and she will never see you."

"I-I know… b-but…" He looks away and drops his arms at the side, "You don't have to…" She then goes and embraces Sasuke as she smiles seductively at him, "Oh, are you willing to try and get her attention some more?" The raven closes his eyes and then he agrees with a hum. Nana makes a sour face of displeasure and then she sighs as she leans more on him, "Okay, Sasuke. I'll give you some more time and wait for you every night." She then smirks and licks the raven's lips to get his attention and shoot his eyes at her face, "I'm a give you all the hottest nights you can ever wish for." Sasuke pushes her away and looks away with a blush, "I don't personally like the idea of having sex with a being I don't even know of." She laughs out and walks away into disappearance, "You'll know sooner. But I will always wait for you."

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

Mysteries shroud the raven-haired guy's head as he walks in his homeroom the next day. The skeleton inside the closet has vanished along with the mysterious woman and no one in the household has heard anything from his room that night. After eight years of non-existence, the woman who he fears to become real is back in his life and she warns him about her planned abduction. Sasuke sighs miserably and then he opens the door to get in the room, "I'm here." He then walks to his seat as he ignores the other classmates chattering about his haggard-looking face or something else. He sighs once again… only to be jumped at by a rabid fan boy… his own personal rabid fan boy, "Sasuke! Ohayoo!"

"Mou Ohayoo…" The raven looks at the looming azure eyes and big grin that are centimeters away from his face, "Naruto. Let go, don't have time to play." The blond twitches and then he bounces in his feet, "Oi, oi, oi, Sasuke. What's wrong? You look horrible! Haven't you eaten anything at all?" The raven then glares at the blond and then the class starts to chatter at the somewhat normal scene. Naruto has always been like that ever since he met Sasuke. He's basically a very energetic guy who is always found at the nurse room for getting involved in fights. But not around Sasuke… his ultimate crush and precious thing. It used to be a secret but now that Sasuke is in their class, everyone knows he's… uhm, gay.

"Hm." Naruto let goes of him and then places his hands at the back of his head with a pout, "Did someone try to hurt you? Who's causing you troubles, Sasuke?" Sasuke acknowledges the blond's fast shifting of attitude and then he just smirks, "It's nothing. I'm just tired." Naruto twitches and then he grins bigger again, "Then let's go out for lunch later. My treat!" The raven raises a brow and then he asks as Naruto follows him to his seat and the blond sits down at his which is beside Sasuke, "Go out? We can't go out the school during lunch." The blond keeps the grin and beckons him to come closer for a whisper. Sasuke rolls his eyes and then does what the guy asks for. "I prepared you a bento. Let's go to the garden later to eat tte ba yo."

"…" Sasuke then straightens and smirks in his amusement… Naruto has always been really so kind to him. But still…he has someone much more important to look at. The school's cutest girl then arrives at the room and the guys are all eyeing at her with desires… well, aside from Naruto who is clearly glaring at her. She hooks some hair at the back of the ear and then some girls start to gossip with her and then Naruto whispers for Sasuke to hear, "There goes the pink-haired whore." The raven glares at her and then he speaks, "Could you stop hating Sakura-san, you dobe?" The blond turns to him and pouts with a glare, "Then stop eyeing at her like that. Look, she's not going to go out with you because she has her eyes at someone else, you know. Someone… I don't know how come he's seen more gorgeous than you, Sasuke."

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Meet you in Hell, Sakura Haruno."

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

Classes have ended normally and Sasuke just has to get to his motorbike and leave for home. But then he sees Sakura, the pink-haired whore Naruto despises, along with her girls at the parking lot. He stares at them for a moment and then a girl glances at him and then she whispers, "Hey look… it's Uchiha. What are we going to do?" Another girl whispers back, "Isn't he that antique collector's son? Geez, what does he want?" Sakura giggles and then she whispers, "Well, to whom do you think those eyes are directed to?" The girls chatter louder and they keep on talking about his stare at Sakura. He blushes and tries to go on a detour to get to his bike that is… uhm, a meter away from them.

"H-hey, Uchiha." Sakura calls him and then he hesitates to look but he does anyway, "Yes? Haruno." She then sheepishly walks up to him with her girls laughing their asses out at the background. She then reaches the guy who is trying to hold back any blush for talking to his crush for the first time, "Uhm… could you… could you stop looking at me like that? It's starting to disgust me and you know, there's no way I would even like you. First, you look at me like a maniac. Second, you're bisexual. Third… I don't really have a taste for nerdy guys like you. Can you do that for me?" The raven then gets speechless as the pinky talks to him… like he's the most worthless guy in the whole planet. She then stops with a smile and then she goes away, "I'll take that as a 'yes, Sakura-sama'. Thank you."

"…" Sasuke remains frozen even back when Sakura reaches her girls and then they started chattering excitedly like what she did is the most amazing thing in the world. Naruto comes by the parking lot as he goes for his own motorbike… only to see Sasuke standing meters away from a victorious crowd. He then goes to him and glares at the women, "Tell me exactly what they did, Sasuke." The raven then walks away from the blond as his heart starts to go violent on him. The blond twitches as Sasuke left and then he curses under his breath, "Fucking whores." He then walks towards their direction just because his motorbike is parked nearby them. They look at them and then Sakura whispers something that Naruto's sharp ears caught, "It's Uchiha's pseudo-boyfriend."

"…" He even refuses to have his sight stained by their dirty faces and their bodies of walking porn scenes. He just goes to uncover his bike and then rolls the cover to put it inside his bag. The pinky stares at his awesome motorbike and then she winks at her girls before approaching the blond, "Hey, Uzumaki. Nice bike you got there." He looks at the girl as he thinks of something and banishes his glare, "Thanks." She hooks some stray bangs behind an ear and then scoots nearer, "Maybe I can… get a ride even just around the district before you go home." She smiles sweetly and then Naruto takes two helmets and gives one to her, "Just one loop along the streets around the school, okay." She then winks at the girls again and lets her on the bike… Sasuke watching in horror from afar.

"Hold tight." The blond makes the engine run as he kickstarts the bike while the pinky laughing at her thought-so victory. One girl sees Sasuke watching and then she calls Sakura's attention… and the pinky goes rolling her eyes and hugs Naruto's back comfortably, "Let's go." Naruto looks at the broken-looking raven and then he says as if he has bag a prize, "We're just going 'round the school." Sasuke is once again left speechless at the scene… knowing that Naruto wouldn't just do that. Letting his very hated Sakura Haruno on his very beloved bike, Naruto is getting crazy… and Sasuke knows that very well. Naruto starts the bike and a very maniacal smirk conquers his face, "Hold on fucking tight… it's my fault if you fall off!" The pinky twitches along with her girls and then Sasuke screeches to a choke, "Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto suddenly races away with an utter racing speed that sends Sakura's hair and skirt up high, the foolish pinky screaming without her precious poise along the way. Sasuke yells along the whole parking lot for Naruto to hear, "Hey, you bastard! Come back here NOW!" Naruto just laughs out until his voice trails away. Running on a speed on which the meter concentrates at the last line before hitting the red area, the two go around the streets with the girl almost losing her voice. They even drift at the corners and they even dash beneath people carrying long window glasses crossing at the pedestrian lane. Seconds more, they again reach the school but Naruto drives until they pass through the grounds and back to the parking lot where everyone else is waiting for them.

"Fuck you, Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke yells as he already sees Naruto speeding their way to them and the girls are screaming for Sakura. Naruto starts to slow down and takes a drift past them to have a complete stop… the pinky crying unconsciously after the thing. The blond then hisses at the pinky after taking off his and her helmets, "Get off, you disgusting thing tte ba yo." She then lifelessly moves like a zombie and then the girls go to her, "Sakura-sama! Wake up! Wake up, Sakura-sama!" She then holds down her hair that is already sticking up at all possible directions, "My hair… do I still have my hair?" One woman then yells at Naruto, "You fool! How dare you do that to Sakura-sama!" Naruto ticks off and then he smirks again, "Huh! That's her just desserts, you fucking cum-coated whores. Sasuke, we should head home, too."

"…" The raven then goes to Naruto and grabs his wrist to raise it up and squeeze it hard and tight as he hisses with an utter mad expression, "Don't talk to me again." He then swings Naruto's hand away and goes to his motorbike to speed away to his home. Naruto then puts back his helmet and drives away in an average speed. The girls then concentrate on making Sakura regain his consciousness and the security guards check the parking lot for a bike that's been going around like crazy. On his way home, Sasuke wears a very mad face to be concealed by his helmet… he will never forgive Naruto for that. Never. Never. Never… but then again— Sasuke then stops at a side to take a deep breath and recall what Sakura has told him earlier. He then lets that smile rise from his lips… maybe Naruto's right. She deserves that.

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

"Okaeri." Nana greets him as he enters his room… now only with lingerie panties and a see-through jerkin, "You don't seem to be doing so good… so I…" She the giggles and lies down at the bed with her ass lifted up to entice the raven, "I have been really waiting for you." Sasuke scratches his head as if already used to her presence, "Nana. Could I just sleep without entertaining you?" She then sits up and huffs with a pout, "Are you still all for that girl? Or you want to come with me now?" The raven clearly ignores her and then goes to the other closet which he secretly bought and takes clothes he needs to change into. And then suddenly his pants slip off along with his boxers and then Nana embraces him from behind only to go and grope him, "Ah. I can survive even without having sex, baby. It must be essential to a Succubus… but all I need is to touch you."

"Get your hands off of me." Sasuke tries to take her hands off his private part but then her hands grope some parts of his waist and then his ass as she goes in front of him, "Just give me what I need and I'm off." The raven frowns at her and then he goes at the bed and sits down… letting Nana kiss him right there… and let her mouth slip down from his lips to his dick. She licks at it and tries to tease him heavily but the raven remains calm despite that blush at his face. Savoring the smell of human skin, she hums and moans as she brush her lips at everything Sasuke has down there… the raven holding back his moaning to the peculiar atmosphere in the room.

"Ah, nothing is much tastier than this." She then begins sucking at his dick as sweet and seducing as she pleases. Sasuke then just holds his face and tries to contain things from taking over him. As much as possible, he does want to stay virgin longer… but Nana is making things too hard to resist. Like how she said, she is a Succubus and seduction, temptation and sex are everything a Succubus is good at. The raven looks at the side as the heat starts to crawl beneath his skin and reaches his length. The demon chuckles as she happily watches the organ grow harder and stand higher, "Don't you just love the feeling?" Sasuke focuses more in stopping himself and so the demon just continues on with her business. Seconds more, a white liquid starts to flow out of the slit and then Sasuke whispers under a breath, "Oh shit." Nana laughs out and then she licks her lips, "He's already cumming."

"Shut the fuck up, Nana." She then suddenly swallows his dick and so he lets out a loud moan before shooting a hand at his mouth. She just sucks more of his erected stick and savors the feeling of having Sasuke's cum coating her tongue. Knocks then come to the door and then Sasuke grabs a pillow to cover his lap… from his brother who opens the door after three knocks, "Oh, Sasuke, can you…" He then twitches as he watches Sasuke avert his eyes from him and presses that pillow some more against his lap… as if suppressing an erection. He sheepishly murmurs, "Can I what, Itachi?" His brother can't restrain his giggle, "Sorry, I didn't know you are busy. I was just wondering if you can hand this letter to your school directress." Sasuke then sighs and looks at him with a glare as he sees him laughing out, "Just leave it there at the table."

"Why are you pleasing yourself, Sasuke?" Itachi speaks as he walks in his room and places the letter at the table, "Don't you want someone else to do it for you?" The younger one does a mocking chuckle, "You talk like you want to suck my dick." Itachi smirks as he walks nearer Sasuke who duly shrieks, "Oh, I can do that. But I won't." Sasuke sighs and glares at his laughing brother. "I'm just saying, get a girlfriend… or invite your bestfriend over." The younger Uchiha blushes some more and screeches unconsciously, "Are you referring to Naruto?" Itachi pauses for a moment and laughs out again, "Sasuke, you're so cute." Sasuke then grabs another pillow and hits Itachi with it, "Get lost! Get out of my face!" His brother then leaves the room while laughing out and then Sasuke grinds his teeth as he curses, "Fucking Itachi. I can't believe he said that."

"Oh, is he the reason why you don't—?"

"Shut the fuck up for the second time, Nana."

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

Welcoming Naruto's wondering eyes with a sigh, Sasuke just cannot help but to be turned off from everything that happened last night. The blond then whispers, "Sasuke…" The raven holds his hand up and then the blond remembers whatever he said yesterday. Naruto then sighs and then he whispers yet again, "Even if it would really hurt my ego, I'll apologize and kiss Haruno's foot just for you to talk to me again. This silence is like sawing me in pieces… alive." Sasuke then turns to him and then he murmurs, "That's not it, Naruto. I just don't want to discuss things with you." The blond twitches and then grins, "Thank you, Sasuke. I love you." The raven pauses for the most stupid words Naruto would ever say to him… again and again.

"Hey, have you heard about what happen last night?" One student gossips at his seatmate and then she asks, "Which one?" The guy leans closer and then he speaks, "Takeba was killed last night. She was found pinned at the ceiling naked with her insides hanging out." The woman shrieks and yells out, "You got'ta be kidding me!" The whole class looks at her and then she frustratingly flings to another guy nearby, "Is Takeba really…?" Another girl speaks, "Yes, Miki-chan. Rosa Takeba was found dead yesterday at her room. Her mother said she didn't hear anything at all. She just smelled something awful from her door and then she found her." Miki holds her mouth and tears flow out from her eyes… she was a friend.

Another guy then goes in the room and then he hollers, "Hey, guys! I saw police at Kubo's place! Her mother said she's already dead, too." The whole class gasps and then he adds up, "Just like how Takeba ended up. At the ceiling with the insides out." The class chatters and then one speaks, "First, it was Rosa Takeba, now it's Juno Kubo. Who's going next?" The other girls suppress her and they continue chattering softly… Naruto murmuring, "I'll be very happy if Haruno goes next." Some other guys hear Naruto but he continues on talking to Sasuke, "Takeba and Kubo are both her henchwomen. Or maybe, her henchwomen would fall one by one." Sasuke notices the glares and then he answers, "What are you talking about? You're sounding like the suspect."

"Huh? If I would do that, I'll directly go to Haruno and make myself a dozen of wallets from her skin, a trophy at the wall with her skull, sushi with her meat (though that would surely taste extremely bad), a throne with her bones and a besom with her hair." Naruto smirks as if getting proud but then he drops the smirk, "'Cause that's more humanly possible that pinning a body at the ceiling." The whole class looks at one another and then Sakura clears her throat behind Naruto but the blond only looks over her from his shoulder, "I can clearly see how you hate me… but how dare you just say that my friends will all die!" The blond looks at her and then he stands up with his arms crossed over his chest, "Because I know that yesterday isn't the first time you whores made a guy feel so worthless. Who knows if that killer gathered too much hate from you and your conspiring henchwomen enough to kill you one by one?"

"Uh!" Sakura backs off a bit from him and looks away with a very scared face, "I was just trying to make them understand that they shouldn't wait for me or something." The guys instantly give her their sympathy and then Naruto huffs as he sits down again, "I doubt that. You don't make people understand something while wearing the wickedest smile you can come up with." The pinky twitches and begins tearing and then Sasuke hits Naruto's shoulder, "Hey, Naruto. Stop it." The blond twitches and then he looks at the crying pinky with a disgusted face, "Why don't you just shut your cum-covered trap for now so you won't make additional potential suspects." She winces at his words and she goes to her seat to keep on crying… the girls telling Naruto that he's so heartless. Sasuke then taps Naruto and then he whispers, "Whatever she said yesterday, I have forgotten it. You should do that, too."

"Oh, why is the witherless flower crying?" Their homeroom teacher enters the class and catches Sakura crying as his wondering eyes go around the place, "Who did this?" Everyone points at Naruto and he even raises his hand, "Hai, sensei." The teacher then chuckles for the displayed honesty and then he goes to Sakura, "Haruno, c'mon, stop crying now." She lifts her face and sobs, "Kakashi-sensei." She then cries some more and then Kakashi looks at Naruto, "Uzumaki, what did you do? She won't stop crying." The blond answers with due honesty and lack of denial, "I told her that she and her friends will all die because they fuck with men's feelings." Kakashi twitches and then he pets Sakura's head, "Come now, Haruno. Stop crying, I won't be able to teach if I hear a girl sobbing."

"Kakashi-sensei's so sweet." One girl whispers and then those who have heard her loud whisper agree… Kakashi even smiles, "Why, thank you." She then shoots her hands to her mouth and blush in embarrassment… before Kakashi looks around, "Where are Fukamoto and Yamanaka?" The class chatters as they realize that the remaining henchwomen are not yet in the class, making Sakura twitch some more. She then grabs Kakashi's sleeve and then she cries, "They won't die later, right? Tell me they are… they are…" She starts crying again and then Kakashi twitches and looks around, "Uzumaki, Uchiha, can you take Haruno to the nurse room? I don't think she'll stop crying until she sleeps." The guys twitch at the random names to be asked of assistance but then Naruto and Sasuke stand up to do what is told. The blond kneels at Sakura's side and whispers at her, "Hey, Haruno. Let's go… you'll feel better there, bitch." She goes with them and then Sasuke asks her something along the way as Naruto assists her with walking, "Haruno, you seem to be very scared. Did something happen?"

"…" She stops walking and then she whispers, "Last night, I saw a figure at my mirror… she's smiling at me and she said she's killing everyone I love until I carve my own heart out. And then I saw all of them pinned at my room's ceiling with their organs hanging out… with foreign letters carved at their chests. Then last night's midnight news said that Rosa was already dead… earlier, it was Juno. I was so scared… Rise and Ino aren't even here." Naruto looks at his raven friend but Sasuke decides to embrace Sakura and then she flings to him for an all-out cry. The blond stands beside them… watching his beloved raven and his most hated pinky doing PDA at the corridors. Sasuke then walks Sakura along as Naruto continues to glare at them… his eyes gleaming in anger of unimaginable extent.

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

After class time comes around and then Naruto follows Sasuke around, "Hey, hey, Sasuke. Want to go to my place today? I'm going to need a tester for my new recipe!" The blond chirps around the raven and then Sasuke frowns at him, "You just made a girl depressed today and then you want me to come over and have fun?" The other guy twitches and crosses his arms over his chest, "Haruno's issue is out of my concern. Let's just have fun because she's not—" Sasuke holds out his hand again at Naruto's face and speaks, "I need to take her to their house like how the nurse said, okay?" Naruto freezes at what Sasuke has said and the raven speaks, "Sakura needs somebody right now. And whether you like it or not, I'm taking my chance." He turns to the blond who is frozen at the spot and calls him, "Hey, Naruto. I thought you're—"

"Haruno should die next." He just walks past Sasuke to get his bike and head home. The raven looks at his leaving friend… and then he sighs, "Let's just go tomorrow, Naruto. I'll taste everything you cook tomorrow." The blond smirks in ridicule as he kickstarts the engine, "I changed my mind. Go fuck with your whore, you bastard." He then drives away with the raven furrowing his brows at his blatant words and then he checks his bike… only notice a car stop by behind him. He turns to it and watches a window go down… revealing Sakura who is waving goodbye, "I'll just take a ride with you next time, Uchiha." The window goes up again and the car purrs as if teasing the other guy as it goes. The raven is once again left dazed… but he then just puts on his helmet and drives away… to Naruto's house, "Why can't I just leave that whore alone?"

Meanwhile, Naruto is lying at his bed and holding out a picture of him and Sasuke… and then brings it down to pick a picture and tears it into pieces, "Haruno should die, that motherfucker. All she did is to cause me trouble. Ever since Sasuke met her, he has lost the time for me. He was way focusing more on trying to get her attention when he used to be hanging out with me." He then sits up and goes for the kitchen to grab something to eat… until the doorbell starts wheezing. He goes to get the door and then he sees Sasuke standing in his doorstep, "The bitch left with another guy." The blond loves to say something bad to Sakura again… but he is just left glaring at the raven. Sasuke then shifts his eyes at the ground, "Sorry."

"What's this, fucker?" Naruto speaks and then the raven shoots his eyes at those azure orbs, "She comes fucking with another guy and then you go to that person you declined for that bitch? What do you am I? A fucking—" Sasuke sighs and speaks to cut in Naruto's speech, "I went to a friend." The blond stops and then shifts his eyes away and lets him in, "Don't expect me to do this again. My heart will soon run out of kindness and tolerance for you." Sasuke goes to the kitchen as Naruto follows him, "I'm really sorry, Naruto. Who knows, I might just disappear in one 'yes' and then you won't find me again." The blond twitches and then holds Sasuke's wrist as he raids the fridge for water, "Hey, don't leave me like that."

"…" Sasuke looks at him and then Naruto looks away, "I need time to forget about you… don't just go missing so fast." The raven then just goes and drinks the water he needs as the blond starts cooking for something, "Why don't you just wait for me at the bedroom?" He agrees and walks towards Naruto's bedroom… where they used to do assignments, enjoy homemade snacks and a lot more. Sasuke then finds their picture and the torn photo Naruto left at his bed… the raven getting dispirited as he sees Sakura's face torn in pieces. He then leaves them at the drawer and he looks at Naruto's closet to check out if he has new clothes… and borrowing them even if one has orange. He goes to the bathroom and takes a brisk shower… walking out naked to get a towel.

"Wow…" The raven shrieks to cover his shame as he turns at the doorway where Naruto is standing, "I was just looking for you because you're not in my room, heheh. Sorry for the free peak." Sasuke glares at him and sways his hand away, "Yeah, yeah. Now get out." The blond, however, runs up to him and embraces him, "Heheh, why don't I just dry you with my own clothes?" The raven then struggles to get him off but then the blond grasps at his length, "C'mon, Sasuke. Just… one time." He puts his chin at Sasuke's shoulder as the raven stops struggling and grips at those tan wrists, "Don't you want to experience…" He then touches the head of the length with Sasuke gazing down there with flustered eyes, "Having sex with another guy, Sasuke? If it's you, I know it would be fun." He blows on his neck, "Your dick in my ass… or how'd you want it?"

"Stop it, Naruto…" Sasuke almost moans as the blond rubs his finger at the slit, "I… I don't want to…" Naruto then starts sucking at Sasuke's neck as he pleads, "Come on, Sasuke… just one time, I won't ask for it again." The raven then huffs in fatigue for suppressing his erection and cumming and then he whispers in an almost inaudible voice, "Later. I want to eat first…" The blond then starts to grin and kiss Sasuke's cheek, "I love you, Sasuke." There he goes again… well, at least, Naruto leaves him at the bathroom so he could dry himself with a towel… and then wonders if he should put on the clothes he wants to borrow by then…

Naruto serves the food at the bedroom where Sasuke is waiting for him… in just the blond's own bathrobe. The blond excuses himself to take a shower as well… he doesn't want to smell like sewer during his first and last sex with his ultimate crush. Sasuke eats up the very delicious spicy dish… and he knows that Naruto wants to have sex so bad by even serving him such an aphrodisiac food. However, he just chuckles in his own sense of humor and then he finishes the dish and puts it at the drawer. Now he feels different… with the spicy thing doing its magic on him. He then unties the knot and opens the robe a bit and comfortably lies down the bed… as if preparing for this sensual activity. And to think about it, he didn't let Nana do it yesterday. He then smirks again, "I don't understand myself…"

"It's alright. You won't need it…" Naruto smiles from the doorway and then Sasuke watches the naked blond walk to him and climb up the bed, "You won't need it right now." He then crawls above Sasuke and then the raven rakes his hand at his blonde locks to hold his head, "I guess I won't. Or else I won't be doing this." The blond licks his lips and kisses Sasuke passionately as the raven flattens his back at the bed and seductively wriggles under the blond… making their exposed prides causing friction to each other. They then start moaning helplessly… moving so desperate and wanting sex so unhealthily bad. Naruto then puts his hand inside Sasuke's mouth as he makes his way to his chest and feasts on his virgin nipples, the raven sucking on his fingers with an utter teasing. The blond laughs out and then grasps at Sasuke's length while doing so… sending too much arousal to the raven.

"Naruto…" The raven moans for his name and then he continues speaking even though there are two fingers playing with his tongue, "We better do this quickly. My heart will quit in the next five seconds." Naruto then laughs out harder to a point that he has to sit up and shoot his hands to his stomach in too much fun. The raven blushes as he shoots up to yell at Naruto, "Oi, what are you laughing for!" The blond tears in too much laughing and struggles to speak, "This… this is… this is too much fun and you're so fucking cute to watch!" Sasuke grinds his teeth and then he warns Naruto, "Laugh for the next three seconds and I'm getting out of here." Naruto then twitches and then grabs Sasuke's head for a hard kiss they both enjoy as Naruto's tongue slide along Sasuke's teeth. He breaks it and grins, "Okay, okay. I won't let you walk out on me, teme." Sasuke then smirks and watches Naruto leave wet kisses from his neck to his navel, "Then go and fuck me now, dobe."

Naruto then gropes Sasuke's inner thighs as he starts sucking on the guy's half-erected dick and making the raven moan some more as he go biting his own finger to retrain himself. The raven then closes his eyes in restraint though he fails to keep his cum from flowing inside Naruto's mouth. And even without much direct contact from Sasuke's hands or mouth, Naruto's cock is already too hard and now he just wants to push it deep inside Sasuke and make him yell in too much excitement. As he leaves Sasuke's dick hot and wet, he licks his lip and slams him back to the bed as he throws his legs to wrap around Naruto's waist, "Ready?" Sasuke huffs in excitement and yells out, "I've been waiting for you to!" The blond laughs out some more and starts digging in Sasuke's hole and the raven can't help but to call for Naruto's name, "Ah! Ngghh! Do it faster, you fucking dobe!"

Rapid movements conquer the both of them as Sasuke ignores the pain this is giving him and focuses more in the pleasure it gives in return. Naruto is also yelling out as much as he can yell, cursing out how fun this thing is. Naruto stops for a moment and steals a very torrid kiss from his crush and the raven can't help but to wrap his arms around his neck during the kiss… with the tan cock inside his ass. Naruto then just keeps on digging until Sasuke bleeds like how he likes it… but the raven just won't stop at that. But they're just too tired to go on… and they just have ended up laughing out loud at each other for having so much fun… still comfortable around what they call their bestfriend that they just have sex with.

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself too much, Sasuke. What happened?" Nana greets him as he gets inside his room that late night… the foolish raven walking a bit awkwardly and talks with a smirk, "Shut up, Nana. Don't ruin my day." She then laughs out and she just turns to her stomach against the bed and makes seductive noises, "AH! I want to… feel it, too! The heat… of sex!" Sasuke just lies at the bed in those clothes he borrowed from Naruto and pulls the covers to his shoulders, "Good night, Nana." She then gets up and scoots nearer to the already sleeping Sasuke… and then she lies at her side behind her as she strokes at his hair, "I'm so glad you love it, Sasuke." She then lays a kiss at his cheek and then she sleeps behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, "I love you."

The raven wakes up after the next six hours and then he finds Nana sleeping next to him… in her normal short red dress. She is softly snoring and then Sasuke blinks when he realizes that it is the first time she didn't disappear on him. He rolls in his place to face her and then he touches her cheek… her skin feeling cold proving that she is an undead like what Sasuke thought she is. To be honest, Nana is very beautiful but his fascination for Sakura and his knowing that she's not human blind him. He then just lays his lips on hers and begins sucking at her lower lip… his hand crawling inside her dress. His arm raises her dress and it seems that that red dress is her only clothing. He flips up the dress and gazes at her crotch as he stops sucking at her lip. He then starts groping her as a lustful smile rises from his lips.

His hand then crawls to her breast as he slides her dress up… to suck on her nipples as much as he likes. It's just thirty minutes before seven and he's pleasing himself with the help of this undead woman who forgot to disappear last night. Then she brings her hand at the back of his head and whispers, "Good morning, Sasuke." He twitches and looks at her… finding a calm smile at Nana's face. He stops sucking her at tit and then he asks as if he hasn't been caught red-handed, "Nana. First time I found you with me during mornings." She then chuckles and closes her eyes, "I just wanted to know how it feels to hug you all night."

"…I need to go to school." Sasuke gets up and then she lays a kiss at his lips but then he holds her and they start making out at his bed. She then chuckles and disappear as she whispers in his ears, "Sooner, you will find me by your side… always." Sasuke then sighs and looks around the place… he will miss his room if ever he goes with that succubus. To think about it, she won't be leaving him alone until she gets him… he's also scared that her patience might run off and she will just go and take him without any buts. He then lies down his bed again and closes his eyes for a moment, "Fuck… I forgot to think about Naruto's possible actions later. I don't want him kissing me at school…"

Then he rises and gets prepared for school… without thinking much about what happened yesterday. He then takes a shower after brushing his teeth and then he cannot help but to remember how Naruto held him yesterday. Well, they did go making out with each other before he left. A blush goes to his face again and then he closes his face to visualize the blond's face— fuck, wait. He twitches with his eyes opening and then he looks at his hands… something feels weird whenever he thinks about Nana and Naruto. "Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!" His mother calls for him and then he yells from the shower, "I'll be there, Mom!" He then sighs and washes his hair, "Might as well fuck with him later."

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

"Sasuke! Ohayoo!" Naruto greets him as the raven settles in his seat and then Sasuke comments with his own sense of surprise, "Seems to me that you don't jump at people anymore." The blond grins and then he scratches his head in embarrassment, "I just don't feel like doing that these days." And then Sakura walks in their classroom as if she hasn't seen anyone who would like to greet her and goes straight to her seat with brash actions. Naruto then stands up and goes to and leans at Sakura's desk with his arms crossed at his chest, "The pinky's flaring today." She then stands up and glares at him with an utter killing intent, "You… would you stop messing with me? Don't blame me from Uchiha's obsession on me! I've been feeling so damn worst because of this sick and hellish killing streak! I just heard they already found Rise dead at her father's office like how Rosa and Juno were killed! If you're here to just to… fucking add up to my problems and tear my hair out, I beg you! Just… just leave me alone…" Naruto twists his lips in displeasure and leaves for his seat, "Bah, that's call paying for your sins."

"It's starting again?" Kakashi walks in the room and Sakura tries to stop herself from feeling utterly miserable and then the teacher pets her head, "Stop crying, Haruno. The police just called the school… they already found Ino Yamanaka somewhere in the city. She's still alive but she seems to be utterly traumatized by something." The class then roars in relief and then Kakashi talks to Sakura, "I'll come with you at the police station if you want to see her." The pinky then smiles and goes to embrace their teacher despite the fact that it is basically prohibited, "Thank you, Sensei." He then smiles back and pats her back… eventually making her go back to her seat for him to start their lessons. Sasuke sighs and then Naruto looks at Sasuke… whispering, "Sasuke, this is getting helpless."

"I know… and yeah, Naruto. Can we talk later at lunchtime? I have something to tell you." Naruto's ears perk up in delight and then he remembers something else that makes him sad, "Yeah sure." The hours flow by and then Sasuke leads Naruto to the garden where they eat up their lunch the blond has prepared. The blond is eyeing sadly at the raven and then Sasuke speaks out for noticing it too much, "You look like you have an idea of what I want to tell you." Naruto wryly smiles and then scoots to his side and leans his head at Sasuke's shoulder, "I was really thinking about what you said yesterday." _"Who knows, I might just disappear in one 'yes' and then you won't find me again." _"I was really thinking about it last night after you went home. After that… I really realized that I can't really go on without seeing you around. You already have my heart and I can't be walking around without it, you know what I'm saying?"

"I still don't know how in the world would a guy fall for another one who is just a friend…" Sasuke smirks and then Naruto puts his chin at his shoulder and then he whispers as Sasuke turns to him, "What are you going to tell me, Sasuke? I don't know but I really have a bad hunch about it." He then smiles wryly and continues on eating, "I don't have an idea if I should tell you right now, though. I still wanted to hope about Sakura-san and all… but deep inside, it's starting to feel useless. I'm really getting tired of this world." Naruto twitches and then he smiles in anticipation, "Then… why don't you just love me, Sasuke? I will make you feel the best you can—" Sasuke turns to him and pecks at the blond's lips… only to apologize after, "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's not like I can really love another guy."

The blond then grows depressed and then he takes his head off Sasuke's shoulder, "… I should always put that in mind. Sasuke would never love me… that's too painful." The raven then looks at him and then apologizes again, "You should just find a girl, Naruto." The blond then smiles and comments at his words, "Sasuke, get a sex change and then I will surely find you." Sasuke then chokes as his food gets stuck at his throat and Naruto opens up the bottled water for him. The raven takes a drink and then he screeches, "YOU go and get a sex change, fucking dobe." Naruto laughs out and then stretches as he closes the empty bento and lays it down somewhere. Sasuke does the same and then Naruto lies at the raven's lap to spend the whole lunchtime there, "Just wake me up when the bell rings." The raven then somewhat feels nice and places his hand at Naruto's chest, "I'll just keep time in check. I just hope no one would report us for PDA." Naruto chuckles and then shifts a bit, "We don't display our affection in public. No grounds for that."

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

Trembling in utter disturbance and losing consciousness that someone is talking to her, Ino stays unmoving inside a cell. She is gazing blankly at space… and sometimes, she yells and screams for either 'Help' or 'Stop'. Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and some other classmates of theirs are watching her from the overlooking window and then Sakura insists for her to go and talk to her closest friend in the group… the police still not sure if it would help. However, they have let her in and a police officer goes with her Ino's potential display of violent movements. The pinky goes to her and speaks, "Ino-chan? Ino-chan! It's me, Sakura…" The blonde then shows signs of responding… as her eyes move to see the pinky before her, "…S… Sakura?" The pinky gasps in gladness and embraces her closest friend, "Ino-chan!"

"Sakura…" Ino cries and then she holds her shoulders with her trembling hands, "Rise is… Rosa… Juno… a man… a man tried to kill us." The police officer then gathers near and listens thoroughly with her testaments. Sakura hugs her tighter and she pulls back a bit, "This man… what did he look like?" Ino stays silent and then she whispers, "Mori…" She then tears up her night gown and shows them a scar at her chest (the other guys much focusing on the shown skin)… which resembles a letter I in the Old English calligraphy, "He… carves the word 'Mori' in our chests… him chuckling so loud and…" She then shakes her head and holds it as she screams, "NO! PLEASE! GO AWAY!" The pinky shakes Ino by her shoulders and tries to calm her down. Kakashi places a hand at his chin and whispers, "Mori, huh. Much like he's telling 'die' to the receiver of the message. Die, Sakura Haruno."

"Isn't that what Uzumaki always says?" One girl whispers a bit loudly and then her friend shushes her for saying that in a place that a phrase can be taken as a motive. The other police officers then look at one another and the detective then asks about those kinds of phrases. Sasuke then grabs Naruto's wrist and then the blond winks, "Don't worry, Sasuke. I don't have to be afraid because I'm innocent. Besides I did tell you what will happen if ever it is really me, right?" The detective then goes to Naruto and he responds to the detective's questions honestly… but then one question makes Naruto shudder. "How true is it that you did try to find where those four girls are living? I've interviewed your classmates and homeroom teacher earlier and one of them did say that you were asking around about those four."

"…" Naruto stares at him for a moment and then Sasuke his hand that is secretly holding Naruto's wrist to his hand for a squeeze. The blond then looks at Ino and Sakura at the room as he whispers, "Would that make me a suspect here, detective?" The guy twitches and he smirks, "Yep. We might as well keep you in here for further questioning." Sasuke then looks at the detective and he asks, "Is that even reasonable?" The detective then speaks a bit louder, "Don't worry, Uchiha-san. We will just be interrogating Uzumaki-san. This way please." The detective leads Naruto to a place and the blond slips his hand out from Sasuke's squeeze and then he whispers, "I'll be fine." The raven nods and then Naruto catches up with the detective. The other girls then chatter around… thinking that Naruto is the real culprit in this.

"You were holding onto something he wants to take. He wants you to vanish…" Ino cries again after screaming some more and then she grabs Sakura's shoulders, "He wants you to despair and kill yourself in pain. He keeps on whispering in our sleeps and even though we close our eyes, we see his horrible face…" Ino then falls to the pinky's chest and the blonde continues on crying, "He… was able to take us from our houses without anyone knowing… and pin us to the ceiling in just a snap. He's a monster! He's not human! Sakura! Believe me! He's not human!" The people outside the room twitch in their surprise and then the police officer looks at her comrades outside with disbelief marked in her eyes. Ino is starting hurl confusing words and now… the culprit is a non-human? Sasuke needs to talk to Nana.

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

Scumbag police. Sasuke should've known better than to trust them. Sakura, Ino and Naruto are not in class that day and so Sasuke feels something really bad… and then one of their classmates announces that the police have already caught the culprit of the ceiling serial killing. The last supposed victim that was rescued has clearly identified the suspect and now he is in custody. Their classmate has also said that they were referring to Naruto but the main thing he is wondering about is… Ino never said it was Naruto. They are classmates and she should even name him during the time Sakura talked to her. Sasuke also knows that they wouldn't forget Naruto's face right after what he and his trusty motorbike did to their queen. And that fucking Nana hasn't appeared as well last night for his damn questions.

"There is something wrong in here." Sasuke thinks aloud as he runs towards the police station and then he sees a lot of media men inside… and then he sees Sakura at the side. He goes to her and speaks, "Sakura-san… where's Yamanaka?" She shakes her head and then she pulls Sasuke nearer and sits him beside her, "Uchiha. I know that you know that I really hate Uzumaki that much. But this isn't right! They must have forced Ino to say that…" She then wraps her arms around her as she starts crying, "Uzumaki just hates me because of what you feel for me. But to go on an extent to kill my friends like pigs? No way… just no way. Tell me he wouldn't do that!"

"You knew he can get that brutal but if only he's smashing you to pieces. Like what you heard, he will go directly to you." Sasuke answers and then she looks at the side and then a voice speaks beside Sasuke, "But despite those words, he did admit that emotional torture is much painful than physical injuries. He has already spoken right before my eyes. Unlike what Ino Yamanaka has said, there is no non-human involved. Just plain wits and style." The two students look at him and then Sakura insists, "Then let me talk to him! If that is true, then let me talk to him! I wanted to talk to him!" Sasuke then clutches his hands into a tight ball and then the detective let them see him… even though the press isn't allowed to even meet the guy.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells as he grips at the bars and sees Naruto sitting at the corner of the cell. The blond twitches and then runs towards Sasuke, "Sasuke! You… you came." He then drops his enthusiasm and then Sasuke reaches in the cell to hold Naruto's face, "Naruto, tell me it's not really you. Tell me you didn't kill those three." The blond twitches and then he looks away with a wry grin, "Sorry, Sasuke. You can extremely hate me if you want… but I'm going to say this once." The raven widens his eyes and waits for Naruto to speak of the truth. "Just the night after when your ass got kicked by their words, I asked around our other classmates about them. I followed them after their own individual fucking sessions and took them somewhere. Heheh… it was quite hard pinning them at the ceilings without a noise. After what happened yesterday… I just decided to set the last one free by leaving her somewhere she will be easily found by the police."

"How… how could you…?" Sasuke's voice trails away and then Naruto chuckles yet again, "Yamanaka was getting delusional because of that drug I gave to the four of them." The raven then grabs his collar and pulls him towards the bars as he yells out in utter madness, "The fuck you think you're doing, Naruto Uzumaki! Didn't you even think that you would get executed for doing something like this! We're already eighteen and off the minor protection! Just w— just what the hell!" Sakura then reaches out her hand to slap Naruto, "You… you monster! You deserve to die, you worthless thing! You don't deserve to live! You deserve to die! You're a monster! You shouldn't have been born at all!" Naruto then laughs out and grabs Sakura's hand, "Hey, fucking whore! Don't talk like you're anything better than me!" Sakura then tries to get her arm back, "Let me go, you disgust me!"

Naruto then changes much of his expression which makes Sasuke let go of his collar and back off from the bars. "Have you forgotten about every little heart you break like they're just pieces of trash? Have you forgotten about that junior that jumped off the building because of how you disposed him? How about that grade schooler that jumped off to meet with an express train because of your words? And there are a lot more people who died because of those games you play with your stupid henchwomen!" Naruto laughs out again and then Sakura yells in denial, "What are you talking about? I don't—" He pulls her to the cell and then he whispers names to her ears… their faces flashing through her mind as he goes. She then screams and the cell wardens come and take her away from him… Naruto laughing out in his own little world of madness. But then he leans at the wall where he is sitting a while ago and smiles calmly at Sasuke, "Sorry, Sasuke. Sorry for loving you too much…"

"…" Sasuke then banishes his fear and watches Naruto sit at the corner and lay his head at his knees. The pinky then yells at Sasuke as she grasps at one of the warden's arm, "You! You worthless guy made him kill my friends! This must be your idea!" The raven then twitches as he looks at Sakura who has been screaming for a while now. "He would never do this to me because of you! You should die too! You heard me, you monster? Die! Get executed for your sins! You made him kill my friends! You understand that? My FRIENDS! You're as heartless as he is! Rot in hell, you motherfucker!" The wardens then start to take her out of the detentionroom and calm her somewhere else. "I will forever curse you! Sasuke Uchiha, die and die and die again!"

"It's too fascinating to watch when she loses it." Naruto chuckles inside and then Sasuke sits at the floor to lean at the bars, "Naruto… I envy you." The blond twitches and then he crawls towards Sasuke to reach out and hug him, "Why, Sasuke? How can you envy a murderer like me?" The raven then turns to him and then he whispers, "You can easily decide on things and you also have the courage to carry them out. You hate Sakura and you will always hate her… after hearing her say horrible things to me, you decide to kill her friends and make her go insane." The blond then grins and speaks calmly, "The moment you set your eyes on her, I have already hated her… come here. Join me…" The blond then beckons the raven to come closer and closer as the guy seems to be passing through the bars until he makes it inside. He then grabs Naruto's shoulder and then kisses him much more than he ever did. _'Sorry, Nana. When you said there is nothing else for me in this world… I just thought of Sakura and Sakura alone. But right now… maybe, I'll be feeling better with Naruto.'_

"Sasuke… do you want to come with me now?"

"…Yes, Naruto. I'll go with you everywhere…"

A very familiar smirk rises from Naruto's lips as Sasuke agrees in coming with him… the raven then realizes that the blond can't be going anywhere because he will be executed soon enough. He eyes at Naruto as the blond keeps on smiling at him and strokes at his raven hair, "What's wrong, Sasuke? Is there something that bugs you?" Sasuke shakes his head and then he kisses Naruto again despite his wonder… until he twitches and breaks the kiss to look around, "W-Wait? How'd I get in here!" Naruto then laughs out and looks at the bars, "Through there. You just crossed those to reach me." Sasuke frowns and then they hear someone screaming for Ino's name… the blonde walking naked and stopping before them. The raven twitches yet again and then Sakura gets in their view, "Ino-chan! What are you doing?" Naruto then stands up and he beckons Sasuke to do the same… as Ino lifts her face with tears flowing from her eyes, "S…Sakura… save me. I don't wanna die…"

"What are you—?" Sakura tries to talk to her until the blonde twitches and feels something very painful from her chest… only for them to witness her body blow up in pieces, her blood spurting around the place especially on Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's faces. The pinky then motions to fall back but Kakashi goes behind her to catch her. She then cries silently for the unexplained death and she then turns to the snickering blond at her side, "You… how could you?" Kakashi looks at the blond and then the detective goes to them as well, "How is that possible—? You there! How'd you get in?" Sasuke duly twitches and then Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's shoulders as he licks his cheek, "Don't bother to ask… we're done here anyway." The detective frowns and then they all gasp with Sasuke wondering why… and so he looks at his bestfriend. His hair is growing much longer but then a pair of red laces goes and holds it in pigtails, "Sakura Haruno, you're such a very pitiful creature…"

Naruto's blue eyes turn red and his face changes into a woman's as arms and legs begin morphing as well… Sasuke's eyes widening in fear and horror, "N-Nana?" She then gets into her perfect body while still in Naruto's clothes and she waves at Sakura who recognizes her, "You're the one at the mirror! No! You're… real?" Nana snickers and then black flames spread at the wall behind Nana and Sasuke… only to a closet emerge and she pulls Sasuke inside, "I can perfectly forget about you now that Sasuke finally agrees to come with me. Don't worry, I won't be hurting you again." She then blows a flying kiss at them and then Sakura rages and grabs the bars, "Get out of there! I'm not done with you!" Nana laughs out and then she winks, "You don't have to be impatient, lady. We'll certainly meet again." She smirks and the closet closes before it disappears along with the flames… her voice morphing into Naruto's, "I'll meet you in Hell, whore tte ba yo!"

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

…

Sasuke suddenly rises up from his bed and huffs in fatigue… the guy looking around his room. He is so certain that Nana has come to take him with her… "Right… Naruto is Nana. That's why they almost feel the same." He closes his eyes and eventually feels that he has nothing on beneath the covers. He rolls his eyes and then he feels someone embrace his back, "Sasuke~" He looks over his shoulder to see Naruto at his back, his arms groping along Sasuke's legs beneath the covers, "Ohayoo…" The raven then frowns and speaks with utter confusion, "Can you explain one thing to me? What the fuck has been happening for the past three days? Can you tell me that?" Naruto lifts his face and looks at Sasuke with a smile, "Oh that's easy. I just happen to an entity that haunts the closet your mother bought long ago. And since you were a boy, I have disguised myself as a woman called Nana."

"Then… why did you become a guy?" Sasuke moves a bit further from Naruto so he can turn to the guy as he answers, "I then noticed that you were getting torn between sexes so I decided to play a guy who loves you very much… which is really true. When you're old enough for sex, Nana came around to find out if you're straight or what. After that conversation with Itachi, I figured as much and then I tried talking you into that thing." Sasuke shifts his eyes as if being not so sure if he gets everything Naruto is talking about. But then Naruto continues, "That incident with Sakura is not part of my plans and her words really ticked me off… so I made it look like I killed her friends." He twitches and then grabs Naruto's shoulders, "What do you mean? I don't understand…"

"Oh, baby, check the calendar." Naruto sways his hand as if shooing the guy and then Sasuke goes to his drawer… to find the letter Itachi left one night. He then checks the digital alarm clock to see the date and time… "Six twenty-five… The fuck… three days ago?" Naruto then grins bigger and then he looks at the side, "It's such a shame but I have to admit. The last three days is just a dream, Sasuke. The killings, our sex, the police…" Sasuke drops his arms at the side along with the hand that holds the alarm clock, "That would mean that I will never wake up as long as I don't say yes to you. Is that it?" Naruto then gets up from the bed and walks to him, Sasuke recalling that both of them are naked by then. The blond embraces him with his arms around his neck and pecks at Sasuke's lips, "I'm that desperate."

"…So… everything Sakura-san said was just made-up." The raven looks at the side and then Naruto pecks at him again to earn a frown from Sasuke, "Nope, you're wrong. I have the chance to trap that bitch in the same dream… so whatever she said, it came from her." Sasuke twitches and then Naruto bounces at his place, unintentionally rubbing their dicks together, "Hey, hey, Sasuke! Come with me to a place! I'm a show you something!" Sasuke nods with a smile and then holds Naruto's face for a long and lustful kiss… the blond's arms crawling down to Sasuke's waist. Their mouths open and their tongues start wrapping around each other's in plain lust and fervent pleasure. The blond then breaks their kiss and he pokes the raven's nose, "Let's go somewhere first."

Sasuke and Naruto then arrive at one place enveloped in blinding white… the two students finding themselves before one room with an overlooking window. The figure before them wriggles in madness and she is also silenced by a piece of cloth between her jaws. She is protectively retrained by a formidable straitjacket and her pink hair starts to be out of its most beautiful for getting sheltered inside a sanatorium. Sasuke gulps as he watches her wriggle and jerk unconsciously as Naruto speaks, "Sakura Haruno is already free from the nightmare I gave the two of you. Her mind has already broken down because of it." The blond then faces Sasuke and then he flattens a finger across his lips as he speaks, "Don't talk about me or the nightmare to anyone else. You might end up as Sakura Haruno's neighbor." Sasuke then smiles a bit as Naruto goes to him for another kiss, "You should keep me hidden. I am nothing else… but your only skeleton in the closet."

…

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**The End**

…

Thank you for reading the long material. Please review. I would really appreciate it. ^^


End file.
